


What Do War Boys Do After Battle

by DahliaVanDare



Category: Mad Max Series (Movies)
Genre: Battle, Blood, Death in Childbirth, First Kiss, Injury, M/M, Miscarriage, Naive, Original Character Death(s), Pre-Canon, Scarification, Scars, Stillbirth, Virgin Nux, Virgin Slit, chrome - Freeform, original slang
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-04
Updated: 2015-06-09
Packaged: 2018-04-02 18:36:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4070338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DahliaVanDare/pseuds/DahliaVanDare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Milestones for Nux and Slit following battles they survived. A little battle, moderat injury description, some death, and a little kissing (not that they know what it is), all (hopefully) very grounded in the Mad Max: Fury Road setting.<br/>Chapter 3 is the only section where the death/stillbirth/miscarriage tags come in to play, so feel free to skip it if you don't want to read about that sort of thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. After Nux's First Drive

It had been their first raid since Nux became a driver and it was chrome. They had witnessed some of Joe’s best War Boys go shiney in to Vallhalla. Slit had taken out a pair of bikers that were baring down on the Imperator’s disabled rig, using his last explosive spear. They had been at least 20 yards out, and Nux resolved to tell everyone it was 30, he was so proud to have Slit as his Lancer. Together they were sure to die historic.

The War Party screamed back into the garages of the Citadel, towing the chassis of a car they’d snagged from the fight. They’d gotten the Imperator’s rig running real easy once they found the cage bumper wedged in the axles. The mechanics and War Pups yelled and banged metal welcoming them back. The drivers all slammed the cars into their bays and jumped out, hotwired and alive from the raid. The War Boys all poured down to the Victory Chamber where the Coma-Doof Warrior would play them down. By the time Slit and Nux ran in, Coma-Doof was already hanging from the ceiling wailing on his double-necked, and the drummers were pounding so loud they could feel it in their ribs. The War Boys were jumping and slamming and yelling to the music, and Slit and Nux joined in.

“YOU WERE HISTORIC!” Nux yelled to his Lancer.

“YOU TOO!”

They were jumping in time together, arms on shoulders, yelling in each other’s faces just to be heard.

“HOW MANY DID YOU HIT? 5?”

“6! ONE WITH EVERY SPEAR, PLUS THAT SECOND BIKER ON THE LAST ONE!”

“YOU’RE SO CHROME!”

“YOU’RE THE BEST DRIVER ON FURY ROAD!” and Slit leaned forward and pressed his mouth on Nux’s. The jumping slammed their teeth together which hurt, but the rest of it also felt nice. Nux wiped a smear of blood off his lip, and looked at it, bright red against his chalky white hand. After Nux wiped his mouth, Slit stopped jumping and ran off, barreling through other War Boys, who laughed and responded to his collisions in kind. Nux wasn’t sure what was going on, but he was still hotwired. There was such a press of bodies in the Victory Chamber it was impossible to follow anyone through the crowd. He’d go see Slit later, once Coma-Doof had played them all down, and find out what Slit had been trying to do.

Hours later, Nux and the other War Boys had jumped and slammed and wrestled themselves down from the excitement of the raid. Tomorrow would be fixing cars and having the Organic Mechanic check if their bones need setting; raid nights kept going until they slept. By the time Coma-Doof stopped playing, the floor of the Victory Chamber was strewn with War Boys who dropped where they had been slamming rather than try and save the energy to make it back to their bunks. Slit was usually one of them, often in a pile with a couple of his and Nux’s closest mates, but Nux hadn’t spotted him since he ran off. He checked the snoring War Boys and mechanics on the ground as he passed, but Slit must have made it back to his bunk for once.

Nux clomped down the passage to where he and Slit usually slept, but there was no sign of his Lancer their either. Nux leaned against the wall having a think. So far as he knew Slit hadn’t been hit with anything, but he wouldn’t have been the first War Boy to have to leave the play-down so the Organic Mechanic could dig a bullet out of him. Maybe he’d wait and see him in the morning? He rubbed his lips reflexively, and the sensation brought back an earlier one, Slit’s mouth pressed against his. It was unexpected, but it felt good, and he wondered if they could do it again, and what it was, and if it would still feel like that now that they weren’t hotwired anymore. He went to look for Slit.

Nux was tired, but there weren’t many places Slit liked more than the Victory Chamber. He found him in the mechanic shop, with the Coupe. Slit was sprawled in the driver’s seat as far back as it would go. Even when Nux came up to the door, he continued staring blankly through the windshield.

“Are you awake?”

Slit grunted.

“Are you alright?”

Another grunt.

“Where did you go?”

Slit looked at him and gestured toward the driver’s seat, raising an eyebrow.

Nux went around and got in the passenger’s side. They sat in silence for a while. Nux had never seen him like this. Even when things didn’t go his way Slit was never silent; he complained and he railed and he went at it trying to fit the way things were with how he wanted them to be. He was never… sullen.

“That thing with your mouth-“

“I’m sorry. I won’t do it again, you don’t have to change Lancers.”

Nux was surprised. Changing War Partners wasn’t done lightly.

“I don’t want a different Lancer.”

“Ok.”

Slit fidgeted, tapping a vague rhythm on the door with his palm.

“Before, that thing you did, what was it?”

“I don’t know, I just did it.”

Nux turned toward Slit in his seat.

“Can we try it again?”

Slit turned his head away and rubbed the back of his head.

“You’re rev-checking me,” Slit said, referring to hitting the gas in a car while it’s up on a lift; it’s making the noise but it’s not going anywhere.

“I’m not.”

Slit turned toward Nux and leaned forward, resting his arm on the steering column, daring Nux to follow through.

“Alright.”

Nux leaned in and put his mouth on Slit’s. It felt warm and good. Things were right again between the two of them.

When they pulled apart, Slit smiled at him with one side of his mouth, and knuckled him in the shoulder affectionately. Nux smiled back. They put their mouths together a few more times before going to sleep sitting together in the Coupe.


	2. Scars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> About how Slit got his big-ass facial scar, and how Nux got the V8 on his chest.

Another raid and Slit took a spear through the left side of his face so far the barbed point stuck through his other cheek. He was out front on the lancer’s perch and Nux saw him gesture for Nux to Witness him. He sprayed chrome as Nux slipped the car between the Doof Wagon and the pole-cat that was harrying it, pulled the spear out of his own face, screaming what Nux could only guess was “Valhalla!” and, with a leap, jabbed it up in to the belly of the man on the pole. As he leapt, Another car hit the Coup from behind, and Slit landed on the hood. He scrambled of the hot hood back to his perch, both of them shocked he had not ended up under the wheels.  
By the time they got back to the Citadel, Slit was slumped over his perch. Nux carried him to the Organic Mechanic and waited by his side while the Mechanic hooked him up to a blood bag and stapled his face shut. After he was done on Slit, the Organic Mechanic went to tend a War Boy with a mangled arm. Nux looked at Slit’s unconscious face; his brow was knitted, everything under his eyes obscured by bandages except a small opening so Slit could breath through his nose. The Organic Mechanic had even tied Slit’s jaw shut by wrapping a cord under his chin and over the top of his head,and again around the back of Slit’s head to keep the cord in place. Nux put his mouth on Slit’s forehead once, and then lay down underneath the cot and tried to sleep, but he had missed the play-down and he was still hotwired.

**

After the final, unexpected emergency of the night was dealt with, the Organic Mechanic stretched, first lacing his fingers and stretching his arms to the ceiling, then bending at the waist and letting his arms dangle limp toward the floor. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Nux curled up on the floor under Slit’s cot.  
“Get outa here!”  
“He’s my Lancer,”  
“Get back to your bunk. And don’t hurt yourself on the way back neither; if I see you in here again tonight I’ll hang YOU up as a Blood Bag!”  
Nux scooted out of there, the Organic Mechanic giving him a shadow kick on his way out the door. He shuffled along down to the Victory Chamber and dozed off against a pile of sleeping War Boys.

The next day, Slit was up and about, but his face was still bandaged and his jaw still tied closed. He helped Nux repair the Coup, their synergy impeded only marginally by the fact he couldn’t talk.

At one point, Nux noticed Slit gingerly feeling his bandaged face.

“I saw under the bandages, you’re going to have the shiniest scars. You’ll be terrifying in the next fight.”

When the bandages came off, Nux was right; Slit’s new face was fearsome. Nux wanted to look like he belonged with such a chrome Lancer, and he had an idea, if Slit would help him.

Slit sketched the lines of the V8 on Nux’s chest with charcoal. He had a sharp knife and a bowl of bloodstop powder. He straddled Nux’s chest, kneeling on his forearms.  
“Don’t struggle; you’ll break a wrist,” Slit advised.

“You’re the one who decided to kneel on me.”

“Ungrateful slag! This way you won’t move and mess up my work.”

Slit bent forward and put his mouth on Nux’s, then once more before he stuck the biting stick between his Driver’s teeth. Carefully he cut in the pattern of the glorious V8, and it was shiney.


	3. What Nux Saw at the Organic Mechanic's

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: things started taking a dark and bloody turn I wasn't expecting in the middle of Chapter 2. I separated that part out, so it is easy to skip. This is what occurred at the starred break in Chapter 2.  
> **  
> Immorten Joe has found one of his treasures in a dire state, and hopes the Organic Mechanic can save his unborn child.

After he had patched up all the War Boys that needed patching that night, the Organic Mechanic was getting ready for bed when Immortan Joe rushed in, a blanket bundled in his arms. Nux must have dozed off because he awoke to the sound of Joe’s panicked voice.  
“-have to do to save my child!” Joe held the bundle to his chest like something precious. A foot was dangling from the bundle, a pale, narrow, swollen-looking foot, dangling from a pale, swollen ankle. Nux saw something dark drip from the heel. Blood.  
“Put her over here,” the Organic Mechanic said, leading Joe to an empty cot on the far side of the room. Joe set down the bundle and hovered over the cot as the Organic Mechanic pulled back the blanket and examined what was inside.  
“How long has she been like this?”  
“Is the child alright?”  
“I need to know how long?”  
“I don’t know. The others said she was resting. She’s always resting, so I didn’t think to check, but when no one went to bring her a meal I knew there was something wrong.”  
“It looks like she’s lost a lot of blood?”  
“The mattress was soaked in it.”  
The Organic Mechanic checked the markings on the Blood Bag from the War Boy on the adjacent cot. He deftly removed the needle from the War Boy, wiped it on his leather apron, and attached it to whatever was in the blanket.  
“Depending on how much she’s lost, a fill up still might not save her.”  
“And the child? Will she lose my child?”  
“She’s not far enough along; if she doesn’t make it the child won’t either.”  
From under the cot Nux watched the Organic Mechanic as he worked on whatever was in the blanket. He placed his ear on some instrument that he stuck in the bundle first in the middle, and then toward the top. He got a basin of water and a cloth. From the blood the cloth was soon covered in, Nux guessed the Organic Mechanic was cleaning some sort of wound to get a better look at it. Immortan Joe stood behind him, watching and clasping his hands alternatingly one over the other.  
The Organic Mechanic clucked his tongue. He got the thick band with the dial on it that he sometimes used to squeeze the War Boys’ arms and appeared to use it on whatever was in the bundle. He gave a sigh.  
“I’m sorry, Immortan, she’s clamptic. I can’t save the child. If I remove it, I might be able to save her.”  
“Clamptic? Did she do this to herself?”  
“No, she couldn’t. But there are warning signs. I could have saved them both if she’d been brought to me sooner.”  
“She knew?”  
“She must knew she was unwell, she may not knew it would go this bad. If I’m going to save her I need to get started. That child has to come out.”  
As the Organic Mechanic confirmed that the thing in the blanket could have asked to be saved, a dark cloud came over Immortan’s face.  
“Unhook the blood bag.”  
“Sir?”  
“Let her die.”


	4. Not Only

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Slit and Nux have a difference of opinion. Then there's some blood.

They returned from the raid with a car and the feral that had been driving it. When they got to the Victory Chamber, Nux ran ahead of Slit to join some War Boys who were wrestling. The feral had been alone, wasn’t near enough of a fight for how hotwired Nux was.

Slit usually followed and watched Nux wrestle, or jumped and slammed with him until the were both down enough, and then they’d go somewhere private and put their mouths on each other. They both enjoyed it, but sometimes Slit came after him hungerly, intermittently moaning into his mouth, and Nux suspected the other War Boy enjoyed it more. Usually those were the times when Slit would grind his body up against him, and somehow always managed to jab Nux with some tool or weapon he had in his many-pocketed pants. Once when he had Nux pushed against a wall and was putting his mouth on his neck, Slit had confided in him that this secret thing was his favorite part of raid days, but Nux thought he was joking and immediately forgot.

Nux got up and stretched his shoulders after another War Boy had pinned him on his back. He looked around but Slit was not in the circle of jumping Boys surrounding the wrestlers. Nux sauntered off to find his War Partner.

The mechanic shop was almost always empty during a play-down. Nux thought there might be someone here this time, preparing for the run to Gastown tomorrow, but the place was empty. Nux heard a soft, human sound. Not empty. He walked down the row of bays until he saw a flicker of movement inside his Coup.

Nux drew close to the Coup to find Slit in the driver’s seat being straddled by another War Boy. Slit’s muscular forearms were tense, gripping the other’s belt with both hands and rhythmically pulling the War Boy down against himself. The War Boy’s fingers were laced around the back of Slit’s head which was nuzzled into the other War Boy’s neck. Slit had his mouth on him, and the War Boy was softly moaning. They both jumped when Nux opened the car door.

“GET OUT OF MY CAR!” Nux roared, grabbing the straddler and pulling him off Slit. Nux aimed to throw him on the ground, but the other was still a War Boy; he fought back, and fought back hard. A forearm caught Nux across the face, making his nose bleed, and then the other War Boy was punching him anywhere he could. Nux still had a grip on him and slammed him against the side of a car knocking the wind out of him. Nux yelled again, punctuating each phrase with a slam against the Coup.

“I’LL (slam) TEACH YOU (slam) TO DO THAT (slam) IN MY CAR (slam) WITH MY LANCER!”

Nux dropped him and was winding up to give him a kick when Slit rushed him. Nux was knocked clean off his feet and Slit kept going until he had Nux pinned against a war wagon. Slit's nose was an inch from his, and he'd never seen his Lancer angry at him like this.

“You didn’t want me!” Slit snarled through clenched teeth. He let go of Nux and turned away from him, went back to check on the other one. Nux was panting, but Slit’s words had taken the piss out of him. Nux knew it was the truth and he wanted to disappear from the mechanic shop, to have never come there and never disturbed Slit tonight. Nux wiped his hand under his nose and it came away bloody. Too bloody. While Slit gently touched the War Boy who sat coughing on the ground, Nux slipped away to the Organic Mechanic for some bloodstop powder.

Nux had to slow down as he was walking. He was back down, no longer hotwired, and he could feel himself getting weaker. He paused to lean on a wall and looked back. He was leaving a little blood trail. He found that funny somehow, and laughed a hoarse laugh as he stumbled on down the hallway. When he was almost there, he called out to the Organic Mechanic, who came out to find Nux on the ground out cold.

Nux woke in the morning on a cot with the Organic Mechanic leaning over him.

“Good, you’re up. I was just about to set you up with a Blood Bag.”

The Organic Mechanic helped him over to sit on the stone shelf under a feral in a face mask. He hooked Nux up, observing he was running on empty. And then all hell broke loose because an Imperator had robbed Immortan Joe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since cannon and post, I ship Nux and Capable, I wanted to work things out so Slit wouldn't get hurt.

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter stemmed from a similar first kiss situation I'm trying to work out for some original characters, so any advice you have would be appreciated.  
> \----
> 
> Check it out, I totally have a tumblr now  
> http://dahliavandare.tumblr.com/


End file.
